cause we are still alive
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Toi, tu es vivant. Avec moi… YunJae JaeHo YooMin TVXQ DBSG DBSK THSK


_Bouh ! Je reviens avec... un **One-Shot** !! Si, si, mesdames et messieurs, un OS bel et bien complet (mais est-ce réellement fini ?). Ça fait bizarre d'indiquer le caractère "complet" d'une de mes fics sur O.o_

_Cet OS est une réponse à une requête faite par une amie, elle aussi agaga des TVXQ!, et affectionnant tout particulièrement le JaeHo-YunJae. Un pairing dont j'ai soupé de longs mois jusqu'à l'overdose, avant de dire STOP CA SUFFIT et je trouver le paradis dans le JaeMin, le YooMin et tout récemment le HoMin. Déviante, non. Tordue, à n'en point douter ! Du YunJae, nous disions donc. Oui ! Elle m'avait demandé comme cadeau d'anniversaire (cinq jours avant la date critique) un OS JaeHo-YunJae tordu, angst, shonen ai (voire yaoi si je pouvais...). J'ai mis 11 mois à boucler le dit cadeau, et le voici enfin ! Après presque une bonne dizaine d'essais infructeux, la bête de Frankenfiction est née !_

_Voilà pour la petite histoire XD_

_**Genre** : Drabbles en série, Anticipation, Angst, Apocalypse (une autre version des Trois A… #sort#)_

_**Pairing** : JaeHo-YunJae (principal)_

_**Rating** : PG-13_

###

_**Situation**_

_Une Intelligence Artificielle créée par l'Armée et nommée __NATHANIEL, échappe au contrôle de ses créateurs et instaure un nouvel ordre mondial sur Terre. __NATHANIEL a été programmé pour repérer les failles des systèmes et résoudre ces problèmes de sécurité… par n'importe quel moyen. Les humains étant perçus comme des êtres imparfaits, mortels, vulnérables et donc la faille du système mondial, __NATHANIEL agit en conséquence et décide de les éliminer._

_En quelques heures, après la perte du contrôle sur l'IA, celle-ci infecte et paralyse tous les réseaux informatiques, plongeant la planète dans un chaos proche de l'apocalypse. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, __NATHANIEL s'est constitué une armée de machines soldats bien moins avancées qu'elle, et lance ses premières attaques contre l'Humanité. En un mois, les rangs de la nouvelle société érigée par l'IA, son __Éternelle__ et Parfaite Civilisation, sont décuplés. Désormais, les machines ont une apparence humaine, hormis les unités militaires._

_Bien que la rumeur courre parmi les humains que __NATHANIEL s'est créé une enveloppe de même nature pour se fondre dans sa propre société fabriquée de toutes pièces, aucun homme n'a cependant pu l'apercevoir._

_Pour l'Humanité, __NATHANIEL reste donc un cauchemar sans visage, sans aucune faiblesse._

_Six mois se sont écoulés depuis l'Avènement._

###

_**BGM **: Quelques morceaux pour l'ambiance (liens sur le profil)_

_* Ergo Proxy Opus 1 - Autoreiv Contagion [# 1]_

_*「.hack// Liminality」- Liminality 2_

_*「.hack// Liminality」- Liminality 3_

_*「.hack// Liminality」- Liminality Full_

_*「.hack// Liminality」- Epitaph_

###

**'cause we are still alive**

###

**0.**

_[H+2]_

YunHo avait écarté un pan du rideau de la cuisine, cherchant l'avion à l'origine du vrombissement assourdissant qui secouait les meubles de la pièce et la vaisselle qu'ils renfermaient. Alors que les bourdonnements des réacteurs surpuissants amplifiaient rapidement. Mais l'ombre gigantesque d'un cargo militaire avait envahi le jardin puis tout le quartier.

« Il va finir par atterrir dans le jardin ! s'était exclamée sa jeune sœur, tout juste remise de sa surprise. »

Il avait entendu YooChun marmonner une vague pique, encore secoué. Puis quelques instants plus tard ce furent un escadron entier de chasseurs et des avions transport de l'armée qui survolèrent la ville. Ils s'étaient figés tous les trois. Les secousses n'avaient jamais été aussi intenses que lors d'un tremblement de terre, et d'un placard entrouvert une pile d'assiettes avaient dans le vide pour s'écraser sur le carrelage.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, YooChun s'était précipité dans le salon pour allumer la télévision. Cependant, quelque fut la chaîne qu'il sélectionnait, le résultat était le même. Un message fait d'imposantes lettres rouges, sanguines, défilait inlassablement sur un écran invariablement noir.

_**[Ne sortez pas de chez vous. L'Avènement est marche.]**_

Ils se ruèrent hors de la maison.

###

**1.**

Il avait passé des semaines, immobile face aux piliers noyés de photos de proches, d'amis disparus. A présent il n'avait plus la force d'affronter leurs regards factices. Souvenirs creux et cruels. Il ne parvenait plus à franchir l'entrée de la chambre. Il passait des heures, assis sur le béton granuleux du sol à quelques centimètres de la porte, les bras entourant ses genoux, le regard perdu dans les fissures courant sur la surface du mur.

JaeJoong s'était accroupi face à lui, alors qu'il lui semblait désormais avoir un trou à la place du cœur. Son ami l'avait longuement observé en silence. Puis il s'était agenouillé pour s'approcher de lui. YunHo fut arraché de son monde d'obscurité par la douce chaleur des lèvres de JaeJoong contre les siennes, et le contact tendre et apaisant de ses bras entourant ses épaules.

« Toi, tu es vivant, murmura son ami, mêlant leurs souffles. »

Mais vivre le faisait atrocement souffrir.

###

**2.**

« J'en ai marre de ne rien faire. Je vais finir par faire quelque chose de stupide, marmonna ChangMin. »

YooChun le bouscula légèrement.

« Pas la peine, tu dis déjà des bêtises… »

L'attente et l'inactivité, dans l'isolement le plus total des périodes de silence radio forcé, allaient les rendre fous.

« Je te proposerais bien la même activité ludique qui occupe YunHo et Jae en ce moment… mais je doute que tu trouves l'endroit approprié, lança malicieusement YooChun. »

Le cadet vrilla sur lui un regard aussi noir que la porte coupe-feu de la cage d'escaliers dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés. L'ignorant complètement, YooChun s'amusa des violents frissons – cependant prometteurs – qu'il lui arrachait en lui effleurant simplement des lèvres la peau au creux de son cou.

Il n'y avait pas plus approprié…

###

**3.**

« Ils ont éliminé les réfugiés qui essayaient de traverser le pont, informa gravement le responsable. Aucun survivant. »

JaeJoong acquiesça lentement de la tête, le regard étrangement éteint. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas raide, et plus personne dans le bunker ne le vit des heures durant. YunHo le retrouva à l'heure du coucher, sur son matelas, somnolent en position fœtale, le corps régulièrement secoué de lourds sanglots. Sa famille n'avait plus d'existence que dans ses souvenirs.

YunHo s'allongea à ses côtés et serra contre lui son corps brisé de chagrin.

« Toi, tu es vivant, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreilles. Avec moi… »

###

**4.**

Leur cachette n'était plus sûre, repérée quelques jours plus tôt par des escadrons punitifs de NATHANIEL. La fuite se dessinait avec les jours comme la solution la plus adaptée. Il fallait survivre. On avait réparti les réfugiés en petits groupes et on leur fournissait la localisation de la planque la plus sûre qui leur était attribuée.

JaeJoong et YunHo voyaient toutes les nuits, un groupe quitter le couvert du bunker pour affronter le monde extérieur et tenter de rejoindre un lieu moins dangereux. Deux jours après, ils recevaient déjà des messages rassurants des groupes qui étaient arrivés à bon port.

Il restait trois groupes.

JaeJoong patientait devant les récepteur-émetteurs radio depuis des heures, attendant la communication qui annoncerait que le dernier groupe parti avait rejoint sa nouvelle cachette. YunHo dut l'entraîner de force dans leur *chambre* pour qu'il ne passe pas la nuit à attendre.

Le lendemain, on reçut des nouvelles. Les rescapés avaient été pris en chasse par les escadrons de NATHANIEL, et n'avaient jamais atteint leur destination. Quelque chose se brisa en JaeJoong à l'annonce de la mort de YooChun et ChangMin.

« Et nous sommes toujours en vie… murmura-t-il quelques heures plus tard, seul, enfermé à double tour dans la chambre plongée dans la pleine obscurité. »

###

**5.**

_Je vais mourir…_

La froide réalité l'atteignit comme un coup de poing. Il n'en ressentit aucune terreur. Hormis le soulagement d'en finir avec une vie qui n'en valait plus la peine, qui n'avait plus de sens dans un monde dirigé par des machines dépourvues de souffle vital. Le nouvel ordre des choses…

JaeJoong ne ferma pas les yeux dans l'attente de sa disparition imminente. Il garde un regard plein de reconnaissance, rivé sur le canon de l'arme pointée par un squelette d'acier impassible. La nouvelle loi sur Terre…

_Je vais mourir…_

Et cette pensée le réchauffa, faisant resurgir le souvenir figé de la chaleur des étreintes et caresses de YunHo.

_Tant pis… je vais mourir…_

###

**6.**

YunHo avait toujours été présent pour lui. Depuis le début. Ces mois-ci plus que jamais auparavant. Et il n'avait jamais failli dans sa tâche d'ange gardien. Au péril de sa propre vie.

« Imbécile ! hurla JaeJoong, la voix rauque étranglée de sanglots. »

Les mains jointes, écorchées, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur la plaie béante qui perçait le torse du jeune homme, JaeJoong voyait la flaque vermeille s'étendre sous son corps, maculer le gravier de la scène d'apocalypse.

« Imbécile ! »

Une sourire écarlate craqua les lèvres de YunHo, tandis qu'il se sentait partir, sans attaches, attiré vers les profondeurs des ténèbres qui fondaient désormais leur existence.

###

**7.**

Cela faisait deux semaines que YunHo évitait délibérément JaeJoong, malgré ses difficultés pour se déplacer. Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi proche de le haïr. De haïr la sérénité et le soulagement qu'il avait lu sur son visage alors que la sentinelle s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à son existence. Au sein de la nouvelle base de la Résistance, il passait sa convalescence à ressasser.

Et lorsqu'il le trouva assis sur son lit de fortune, YunHo déversa alors toute sa colère, sa rancœur, son chagrin… et son amour sans limite pour lui. JaeJoong encaissa, accepta sans broncher les reproches, les mots durs du jeune homme. Et si la lumière se fit dans la masse de désespoir qu'était son esprit, elle lui fit bien plus de mal.

Qu'y pouvait YunHo si plus rien sur cette Terre n'était capable de le retenir parmi les vivants ? Même son affection, son attention, son amour n'étaient pas suffisants. Il s'en voulait atrocement pour cela.

« Et je suis quoi, pour toi, au final ? hurla YunHo. Rien ?! »

JaeJoong secoua la tête, effrayé par ces mots. La seconde suivante, il lui offrit un baiser où se mêlaient culpabilité, tristesse, excuses…

Il était tout pour lui. Il n'avait plus que lui. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre comme il avait perdu tout ce qui maintenait autrefois son monde. Et la culpabilité alliée au sombre désespoir, lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux disparaître avant qu'il n'arrive malheurs à YunHo. Par sa faute.

###

**8.**

« Si tu meurs… commença YunHo après de longues minutes de silence. »

JaeJoong releva le regard de son plateau, les doigts serrés sur le tissu de son jeans. YunHo était toujours debout, devant la table dans la salle faisant office de réfectoire, et n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour s'asseoir et manger. Refusant de s'éloigner, mais n'osant pas s'approcher.

Leur relation s'améliorait lentement depuis la dernière fois… mais l'amertume ne tarissait pas. Tant que JaeJoong ne parlait pas, se refusait à s'expliquer, il en serait ainsi.

« Si tu meurs, reprit YunHo, gravement. J'espère que tu auras la présence d'esprit de m'emmener avec toi… »

Une esquisse de sourire ourla un coin de ses lèvres, furtivement, puis il s'éloigna.

###

**9.**

JaeJoong se sentait misérable. L'éclatant sourire de JunSu le rendait misérable. Lui qui n'avait plus rien, donnait tout, sans compter.

Et lui qui avait tout, se le refusait à lui-même. Et lorsqu'il eut rassemblé suffisamment d'audace pour lui demander ce qui lui donnait la force de sourire aussi naturellement…

« On est vivant, et ça… ça l'énerve prodigieusement ! Les machines ne pourront jamais s'entraider instinctivement pour survivre, même si c'est inscrit dans leur code-source. NATHANIEL a oublié une chose avant de se proclamer plus abouti qu'un être humain. »

L'Humanité était une unique famille, si gigantesque qu'il était impossible pour un être humain d'être véritablement orphelin. L'humain n'était jamais seul.

Il n'était pas seul.

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour le comprendre, râla YunHo un peu plus tard. »

Ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte autour de la taille de JaeJoong, et il posa son menton sur son épaule.

« T'es pardonné à moitié, déclara-t-il après une pause. »

JaeJoong éclata de rire.

###

**10.**

« Trois bases ont été infiltrées par des unités de NATHANIEL… humanoïdes. L'illusion était parfaite, les résidents n'ont compris que trop tard ce qu'il leur arrivait… »

L'officier qui leur exposait la situation, était blême. Même JunSu avait perdu son aura joviale. JaeJoong frissonna violemment, sentant poindre la nausée au creux de son estomac. Des machines aux visages humains. Ils s'enfonçaient brusquement dans un cauchemar bien pire que celui qu'ils vivaient.

« Malheureusement, elles ont aussi infiltré les bases de données et connaissent donc la localisation de tous les points de résistance en place jusqu'à présent dans le pays. Une frappe aérienne et IL nous aura tous rayé de la carte… »

JaeJoong croisa le regard de YunHo, adossé au mur, quelques mètres plus loin. Bien que rien ne transparaissait de son visage fermé, le jeune homme devina l'infime sourire de son ami.

« Si demain nous sommes encore en vie, il faudra déménager… voire quitter le pays. Les anciennes frontières ne sont pas loin. »

Les deux hommes étaient bien loin des plans impossibles qu'échafaudaient les responsables de la base en vue d'une improbable survie.

« Prévenez tout le monde que l'attaque est prévue pour ce soir, soit dans… moins de deux heures… »

Sans un mot, ils quittèrent la pièce où une panique bourdonnante prenait forme.

« On va sûrement mourir. »

JaeJoong sourit à son tour. Si la situation lui semblait familière, elle n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Il cessa de marcher, YunHo l'imita.

« Et alors ? On est tous les deux… »

###

**11.**

La base tremblait jusque dans ses fondations, donnant l'impression d'être sur le point de s'effondrer, bien qu'enfouie si profondément sous terre. L'air était devenu un son, une vibration unique et perpétuelle, dernière et parfaite harmonie que les ultimes survivants garderaient en souvenir… avant de quitter ce monde.

Vêtements épars. Membres et souffles entremêlés. Ils n'étaient plus que deux ombres unies qui se mouvaient dans la pénombre. A accueillir la Mort, ils préféraient ne pas la voir arriver, l'oublier et clore leur existence en soupirs et gémissements. Nulle retenue.

Gémissement.

A l'unisson, leurs corps s'éveillaient sous leurs caresses éperdues et souffles heurtés, chauds. JaeJoong enroula sa jambe autour de celle de YunHo. Supplication. Leur enfer était encore trop proche.

Il voulait l'étouffer, le noyer. Une vie âpre, amère, teintée du sel des larmes taries. Il voulait oublier ce goût de cendre. Oublier qu'ils n'étaient plus que des statistiques désagréables et gênantes.

Des fantômes.

Leur ancienne vie s'évapora alors qu'un plaisir infini explosa en eux.

Balayée.

Nouvelle incarnation.

Les doigts osseux enserrant la Faux tant redoutée, n'arracherait pas d'âme terrorisée.

Paix.

###_  
_

_Un avis ? Ils sont toujours appréciés !_


End file.
